


The Last Books on the Shelf

by kpotats



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Date Night, F/F, Fluff, LIa just mentioned, Movie Night, Yeji with Reader, also other Itzy member, no need to write more just read it, this is lesbian story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpotats/pseuds/kpotats
Summary: “Hey, ermm I'm sorry but we can read this book together if you want” muttered the girlHer voice was so soft and quiet that Yeji didn’t hear her at first. She doesn’t saw the girl walked to her because she was caught up on her own sadness.“Erm are you sure?” said Yeji back. She doesn’t realize that the girl in front of her are so beautiful and stunning. Why didn’t I realized it earlier? Muttered Yeji.
Relationships: Hwang Yeji/You
Kudos: 5





	The Last Books on the Shelf

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any grammar mistakes.
> 
> tumblr: kpotats

She glared at her phone’s time. 11:24 pm she read. She has been there with her friends from 9.22 pm

“Girls, I need to get going” stated her. 

She climbed down from her car’s roof and packed her things. Yeji and her friends were stargazing. This is their friend group tradition where they will drove to the open field when the sky is filled with stars in their town. They will bring food, blanket and other necessary things to make things more interesting. Once, they set up a campfire but they got complained from the neighbor the next morning so they decide that stargazing and talking to each other until sleep is enough. They usually will drove back home when the sun is up. But now, Yeji will leave first.

This happens when Yeji no longer single. Yeji has found her love 10 months ago when she went to the bookstore with Lia to buy the next trilogy of A.R. Torre books. She already bought and read the first two books of the series and she needs to know what happens after Deanna when to prison. So while she went to the mystery/thriller section while Lia went to get her romance novels, she found that one girl was holding the book that she wanted so she figured the books must be on the shelf in front of the girls but without she knows, the last book was been held by the girl. When she didn’t find the book on the shelf, she asked the girl either she see other books like the one she holds but the girls mentioned that she found only one book of the last trilogy of A.R. Torre on the shelf.

Yeji, who doesn’t want to miss her chance, she went to search for the worker and asked for the particular book. After waiting for 15minutes, her excitements went down the drain went the worker said that they no longer have new stock for the books.

The girl, who took the last book saw Yeji’s sad face and come to here.

“Hey, ermm I'm sorry but we can read this book together if you want” muttered the girl

Her voice was so soft and quiet that Yeji didn’t hear her at first. She doesn’t saw the girl walked to her because she was caught up on her own sadness.

“Erm are you sure?” said Yeji back. She doesn’t realize that the girl in front of her is so beautiful and stunning. Why didn’t I realized it earlier? Muttered Yeji.

“Yes, of course, you can read this book first because I didn’t finish the 2nd book yet.” explained the girl.  
“Oh my god. You such a lifesaver. I don’t think I have time to wait for other stock to arrive or buy it online. I don’t like to not see the quality of the book first before buying” beamed Yeji. Who knows her knight in shining armor save her in this kind of situation and also a girl.

After the girl paid (the girl insist since she the one who will keep the book), they exchange their phone number and location so that Yeji can bring the books to her house after finish reading it.

“Oh, we talked for a while but I still didn’t know your name”

“Ah, I'm y/n.”

“I’m Yeji”

And since then, their friendship becomes more then they think.

Back to the present. Yeji waved goodbye to her friends and drove to y/n’s house. y/n’s house is 10 minutes from the fields and 30 minutes from Yeji’s small apartment. Not that Yeji can’t afford a big house but she liked to live in a small house.

After parked beside Y/N’s car, she opened the back-car door to get things, closed it, locked her car, and walked to Y/N door. Even Y/N had given Yeji her house key, Yeji still knocks on the door and wait for Y/N to open it.

“Why don’t you just use the key that I gave you?” Y/N opened the door then ushered for Yeji to come in. She locked the door while Yeji put the things on the coffee table.

“Good to see you too hun” Yeji kissed the pout from Y/N face. “I brought the snack for tonight”

“I'm sorry I have to take you away from your friends” mumbled Y/N but Yeji still caught it. They have been over the situation many times before.

Yeji pecked her lips and said “As I already mention a lot of time to you before, you don’t take me away from my friends. I want to be with you because I want. Besides, tonight they talked about the new guy in our school so I have reason to go.”

“I know but I still feel bad. Should I be happy you ditch your friends because of a guy?” joked Y/N.

Yeji smirked and rolled her eyes. “What are you doing before I come?” asked Yeji.

“do my assignment and feed the devil. Speak of the devil. Where’s he?” Y/N looked around her living room.

Y/N has a cat that she took from the alley. The cat was 5months at that time and lost her mother. She took the cat home and feed the cat. The next day she went to the vet to get a check-up of the cat. Since then, Y/N has been taking care of the cat a.k.a Mowo a.k.a devil.

“I didn’t hear him but whatever. Do you forget what we should do tonight?” Yeji back hug Y/N and walked her to sit on the sofa. Tonight, they agree to watch the new thriller movie that been adapted by A.R. Torres's book. They have agreed that A.R. Torres is their couple addiction since A.R. Torres is the one who brought them together. Yeji already bought all the snacks that both of them like.

“Of course, I won’t forget. But, I need to get the popcorn. Can you set up the movie? I already put the movie on the list.” Y/N get up and went to the kitchen. Yeji grabs the remote and searches for the movie, after set up, she arranged the snack on the coffee table while waiting for Y/N.

After Y/N come back from the kitchen and brought not only one but 3 because one bowl never enough ( said Yeji one-timed on their first movie tonight together). Y/N cuddle Yeji because Yeji likes to be a small spoon and Yeji started the movie. Their movie was interrupted with a quick kiss every 10 minutes because both of them are can get hands off each other.

After the movie end, they continue to cuddle on the sofa with small talk while finished their snack. Yeji already finished two bowls of popcorn and still has room left for other snacks.

“I wish you could hang out with my friends one day,” Yeji said while eating the m&m. 

“You know I want to but you know I can’t” responded Y/N.

Y/N has social anxiety. Her anxiety is at worst. She scared to talk to a stranger and she also scared to leave her house. She does not like to deal with people. She may have an anthrophobia ( fear of people) also but she got no problem when socializing with people she knew. 

At the time when she meets Yeji, she was not alone. She was with her psychology doctor, Aien. They have been best friend since Y/N have been diagnosed with anxiety and Aien took care of here. At that time, Y/N really want to read the last series of A.R. Torre books. Aien bought her the books as a gift and Y/N cant stopped reading the stories. So when she pleaded to Aien to buy her the last books, Aien asked Y/N to follow her to the bookstore. Of course, Y/N said no but after Aien reassured her that they will go at the time when there were not many people and Y/N don’t have to speak to anyone, Y/N agrees to go. Y/N was in her own world when she found the book that she wants so she doesn’t realize that Aien was talking to the phone and a girl is approaching her. But here they are now, 6 months dating and going steadily.

Yeji had introduced her friends to Y/N. Y/N met Lia once at the bookstore but they didn’t talked just exchange some smile. Y/N never met Yeji's other friends but Yeji shows their photo to her and mention who is who. Y/N knows that Yeji’s friend is very adorable and lovely.

“Maybe, we can do some hangout at my house?” questioned Y/N while playing with Yeji’s hair.

Yeji looked up at Y/N with a worried face.” Are you sure you want that?” 

Y/N rolled her eyes “Of course I want to. They are your friends and I want to meet them sometimes. Plus, they will do me no harm. Right?”

“Of course they won’t. If they did something to you, I'm gonna smacked their ass down” grinned Yeji

“tch. You set the day went and you can tell your friends.” Y/N get up from the couch and start cleaning up. Yeji followed suit.

After cleaning up, the time showed 0347am when they went to bed. Yeji brings extra pajama because she wants to sleep comfortably. The cuddle up under the blanket. 

“You know, I'm glad that the book is the last stock they have”

“Yeah, I'm even surprised with myself when I talked to you that day”

“Fate really bring us together”

“Sleep Yeji, we don’t have time to be sappy”

“I Love you too”

The stars shine brightly on the sky that night.


End file.
